


Resonance

by kvhottie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Love Confessions, M/M, Tanaka being Ennoshita's #1 fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvhottie/pseuds/kvhottie
Summary: Ennoshita is feeling down after the Spring playoffs so Tanaka bikes to his house late at night to cheer him up.





	Resonance

Ennoshita knew he should be ecstatic—after beating Wakunan and Seijou, Karasuno was rightfully moving to the finals. He was even given the chance to play.

But he wasn’t happy in the least.

Instead, he felt frustrated with himself, and helpless. It’s not like he wasn’t already aware that he had a long way to go until he could properly fill in Daichi’s shoes. It wasn’t really a surprise to him…_it was just that_ being on the heated court while shouldering the hefty expectations of his teammates made something exceedingly clear: _he wasn’t good enough_. And though he reminded himself everyday of this very fact, that he needed to work harder to be who the team needed him to be and that Daichi was expecting him to step up to the plate, he couldn’t deny how hurt he was by those sighs of relief that his teammates let out when they saw Daichi return. _It was painful_.

He knew he was being dramatic, that he just needed to get over it and focus on improving. But even though it was already 11 pm, hours after the game, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. After all, dwelling on things was a well-known bad habit of his. He needed a distraction, or maybe someone to talk to. Ennoshita sat up in bed, his back resting against the backboard and he reached for his cellphone on the nightstand. He unlocked his phone and seeing that he had a new text message, hastily went to check it. There was really only one idiot that ever texted him this late at night.

**From: Tanaka**

Please give me the answer to #4 in the math homework. m(_ _)m I swear I’ll give you half my fortune when I get rich one day.

Ennoshita chuckled to himself and his lips pulled up into a wide smile that only Tanaka’s silly antics could achieve. This is exactly what he needed. Tanaka’s energy, charm, and even plain stupidity at times always managed to make Ennoshita forget about his negative thoughts. At first he just enjoyed being with that bald-headed firecracker, hoping that his positive energy would somehow rub off. But once he started thinking about him even when they were apart, and when those thoughts often turned into shameful, sweat-drenched dreams…things got a bit complicated. But, it would be fine if he could continue to play it off. _It’s not like the feelings would ever be reciprocated._ All he had to do was endure it until his breath no longer quickened when Tanaka was too close and until his mind forgot what it felt like to have Tanaka’s hand on his back.

**To: Tanaka**

Yeah, that’s as likely as you actually passing math class without me cramming half the year with you. NO.

_Yes, just like always_. He had the act of the good, nagging friend down to the T. After this, Tanaka would insistently beg again, sending multiple pleading messages one after another, and eventually Ennoshita would give in. Tanaka would thank him, telling him he loved him (of course only in the way that bros do), and Ennoshita would sink into bed feeling just a bit more empty than he did moments before. As if every ‘I love you, man’ embedded itself into his chest and then burrowed deeper, leaving a hole in their wake.

And this would have been like any other night if Ennoshita hadn’t decided to pass the time until Tanaka’s barrage of messages by looking at their shared image history. Blame fate, impatience, or plain clumsiness, but when he hit the info button on the top right of his screen he tapped again, mistakenly hitting the call button. And then, well, _panic ensued_.

_It was already ringing. He couldn’t possibly hang up or Tanaka would just call back. But what if Tanaka wasn’t near his phone anymore. Crap, he’d see the missed call. But he could just ignore him if he called—_

“Yo, what’s up?”

"Uh..." Ennoshita twisted the edge of his cover around his index finger and he wracked his head for an excuse. “It was a butt dial, sorry. "

"Oh, it was?” Tanaka sounded deflated for a split second, but the dip in his voice was so quick Ennoshita questioned if it was his own delusions. “But now that you already called me, let’s talk.”

“Don’t you have homework you need to be doing?”

“Yup…I gave up. Are you done with yours?”

“Ages ago. Because I actually want to pass on to the next grade.”

Tanaka chuckled, “Oh come on, I’ll pass one way or another.”

“You mean you’ll pass because you have me.” Ennoshita knew it was sly of him, and that in the end this would probably just make him feel worse, but he wanted to hear Tanaka say he needed him.

“Yeah,” Tanaka hummed, “If it weren’t for you saving my ass half the time I’d be totally lost.”

Ennoshita bit his lip and let his head roll back to hit the backboard, “…As long as you know that, we’re good. Now go do your homework. “

“Ennoshita, are you doing okay?”

“Yes, I’m doing just fine. I’d be even better if you let me go to sleep.”

Tanaka sucked his teeth, “It doesn't sound like you’re doing fine. You seem down. And you were looking a bit gloomy even though we won today."

Ennoshita closed his eyes and let the sigh that he was holding in his throat seep out, “…you noticed?”

“Duh, it was obvious. Well, at least to me it was. Wait a second.” There were some shuffling on Tanaka’s end and him screaming something to his sister. Then the sound of a door slamming, “Okay. I’m biking over to your house now. Meet me outside in 20 minutes.”

“What?!” Ennoshita sat up, “Are you an idiot? It’s already almost 11:30 pm. Go back home.”

“No, you need some cheering up and fresh air. If your parents ask just make something up. See you in twenty.” And without another word, Tanaka hung up. 

Ennoshita put his phone on his nightstand and proceeded to groan into his pillow for about ten minutes. On one hand, Tanaka was a distraction from all this crap he was feeling because of his shitty performance in the game. On the other hand, Tanaka was the cause of the remaining 45% of shitty feelings he had buzzing inside him. It was a lose-lose situation. Ennoshita slowly rubbed his temples and took a deep breath—_it wasn’t the end of the world_. He already knew how to handle Tanaka.

Ennoshita draped a lightweight sweater over his white t-shirt and stuffed his phone in his sweatpants. He then walked downstairs and informed his parents he was going on a walk because he was still wired up from the game (well, it was a half-truth). They nodded, _it wasn’t like this was the first time he left the house at odd hours to clear his head_, and Ennoshita made his way outside.

Tanaka arrived a few minutes later, forehead sweaty and an easy smile on his lips. He patted the rack on the back of his bike. “Get on. Let’s go to the park nearby.”

Ennoshita snickered and climbed on, shoving Tanaka’s head away playfully, “Stop acting like you’re inviting me onto your motorcycle or something, you loser.”

Tanaka shrugged, “I’m working with what I got.”

It was a short ride; about eight or so quiet minutes. Ennoshita simply wrapped his arms around Tanaka’s waist and listened to the whistle of the breeze as it passed them. Once at the park, they got off the bike and walked it to a green bench near the entrance. They leaned it against the end of the bench and then took a seat next to each other.

Tanaka leaned back against the bench and faced Ennoshita, “So, why are you bummed?”

Ennoshita crossed his arms over his chest and looked forward, “It’s silly and ridiculous.”

“No, it’s not. Just talk to me. I’m sure you’ll feel better.”

Ennoshita sighed, “Fine. It’s just that…” Ennoshita turned his body to Tanaka, his right leg now hiked on the bench, “I’ll never be able to fill in Daichi’s shoes.”

“So?” Tanaka leaned towards Ennoshita, eyes narrow, “You don’t need to be another Daichi in order to be a good captain.”

“That’s the thing,” urged Ennoshita, hands bunching whatever of his sweatpants they could reach, “I don’t think I can be a good captain.”

“Yes, you can.” Tanaka replied sternly. He burned his eyes into Ennoshita’s cheek until he looked up to meet the gaze, “There isn’t anyone else in our year that is more suited to be captain.”

Ennoshita scoffed, exasperated, “Yeah, right. What the hell about me do you think makes me worthy to be a captain?”

“Everything!” Tanaka yelled, hands desperately signaling to all of Ennoshita, “Fucking everything. You’re perfect. Selfless. You are always looking after other people and worry about them. You are super smart, a great teacher, grounded, considerate, funny, beautiful, and a great volley ball player.” Tanaka huffed, eyes tracing the shape of Ennoshita’s face, “God, how fucking blind are you.”

Ennoshita sat silent for a moment, keeping hold of Tanka’s gaze as if trying to find something within it. He spoke slowly, “…you think I’m beautiful?”

Tanaka’s eyes widen and he sputtered, " I-I mean your receiving form, you know..." He then rubbed at his head aggressively and sighed, looking away with bright red ears, "But your face too…everything about you, really."

Ennoshita took a deep breath and pressed on, "...Do you like me?

Tanaka nodded, face turning back towards Ennoshita. He was beet red, but fearless, "I do. I have for a while."

Ennoshita covered his face with his hands, “I do too. But I thought you were only into girls and would find me boring."

Tanaka shook his head vigorously, pulling Ennoshita’s hands off his face and into the warm grip of his own, "No way would I find you boring. I mean, I still like girls, but I like you much more than any girl I’ve met. Also I thought you’d find me annoying and were only putting up with me."

“I doubt any normal person would be able to put up with you unless they liked you in one form or another…” Ennoshita laughed, a tiny grin gracing his lips, “What about girls you meet tomorrow? Or the day after that.”

“Hey, believe me!” Tanaka pouted, “I like you more than any of them.”

“I believed you.” Ennoshita whispered while squeezing Tanaka’s hands slightly, “Thank you.”

Tanaka gave him a toothy, carefree grin, “You don’t have to thank me, stupid. I should be the one to thank your parents for making you.” He stood up and pulled Ennoshita up with him, “Now let’s get you back home before your parents send out a search squad.”

Ennoshita laughed, a blissful warmth filling his stomach. He had forgotten all his worries of today, and would be able confront his worries of tomorrow with fortified spirit. There was a magic to Tanaka and being with him felt so effortless, welcoming, and natural. Sure, before there was always a bitter aftertaste to their time together—_but not anymore_. Just in case, Ennoshita occasionally pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t in an extremely involved lucid dream.

Their ride back to Ennoshita’s house was a little less quiet this time. Ennoshita yet again wrapped his arms around Tanaka’s waist and rested his forehead against his back. Tanaka hummed a few random tunes he only knew little bits of and made horrid impersonations of the singers, causing both of them to break out in bouts of laughter. Once at Ennoshita’s front door, Ennoshita hopped off and stood in front of the bike and Tanaka.

“Thanks for coming over.” Ennoshita clasped his hands behind his back, “So does this mean we are officially going out?

“No shit, Sherlock.” Tanaka raised his eyebrow, “Why would I confess to you if that weren’t the case?”

“I guess that’s true. Well…” Ennoshita leaned forward and placed a chaste, feather light kiss on Tanaka’s lips, pulling away with a mischievous smile, “Good night. See you tomorrow.”

And Ennoshita quietly walked into his house, leaving Tanaka alone to dissolve onto his bike.

**Author's Note:**

> (Story was moved out of [ Double Dipper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156473/chapters/22770626))
> 
> I remembered I had written this a long while ago and wanted to post it on its own. I really love TanaEnno. I wish I'd write more fics about them.
> 
> Dedicated to Merritt, and inspired by [ this](http://sonofaquiznak.tumblr.com/post/158290210841/ennotana-angst-headcanons) HC post.


End file.
